


Sixteen

by Volleynerds (ButterflyCrossing)



Series: Kageyama Family (Cafe or otherwise) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Months, Nail Polish, kageyama family, this has been sitting in my drafts for like, this is really dumb but its cute too soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/Volleynerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midway through dinner, Hinata's mother asked Kageyama, "Do you have any siblings?" Kageyama could only reply, "Sixteen."<br/>"Oh, is your sibling sixteen years old? You must be close since the age gap is so little."<br/>"No. I have sixteen siblings."</p><p>Sort of a sequel to the Kageyama family coffee shop AU. The most ironic bit is that none of Tobio's siblings are actually 16 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Many months ago, this sprung out of reading one too many fics where Kageyama is asked how many siblings he has and he says that he's an only child. I needed this in my life so I wrote it in. It's been sitting in my half-written fics folder forever, but I realized it was pretty much done.  
> Also ZodiacLeopard was kind enough to doodle the scene with Akio at the coffee counter so here it is. Also they got me into Show By Rock (featured in this fic) and Gatchaman Crowds a very long time ago this has been sitting half-written for months. And they were the one who bugged me into reading Haikyuu!!. Not that I regret any of it. Blame them for my anime addiction. I certainly do.
> 
> For a bit of context on the coffiation, the first part of the [Kageyama Family Cafe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3715297/chapters/8225500) although it's only the first chapter. If you want to read my KyouhabaWeek 2015 fics that follow it, I won't stop you though.

Hinata had asked Kageyama to come over to his house one afternoon after practice to meet his mom and sister, since he had to go through "the coffitiation," or coffee initiation. Tobio didn't know where his boyfriend came up with these things. Anyway, now Tobio was attempting to keep up with Hinata while the pair biked up the mountain towards the Hinatas' home.

By the time they were at his street, Tobio was panting and quite a ways behind Shouyou, since he did not bike over a mountain every morning to get to school. Of course, this meant Shouyou had won another point in their everlasting competition, which was now 92-94 in favor of Shouyou. The prizes for getting to 100 had become much more motivating since the pair had started dating, but Tobio had been banking on this victory to tie them up. Now he had lost his chance.

When he finally pedaled his bike into the driveway, Shouyou ran to him and announced his two point lead by leaping onto him and smacking a kiss on his cheek.

"I win again! It's 94-92. Better get ready for loserville!" Shouyou waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend, and Tobio just rolled his eyes.

"It's only a two point difference, so it shouldn't be that hard to catch up."

"You wish! I'm gonna win this time and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"If thinking that makes you feel better, go ahead."

"No, I know I'm-"

"Shouyou, honey, are you home?" The pair turned towards the voice coming from Shouyou's house. The Hinata matriarch was standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip and one hand clasped in two tinier ones. Natsu stood behind her mother, and peered out from her mother's side. The young girl spotted Tobio first, and let go of her mother's hands to rush to him.

"Grumpy-nii-chan! Are you here for a sleepover? Can I paint your nails? Can I?" Tobio looked down at his already silver fingernails and laughed.

"Well, my fingernails already got painted, but you can do my toes if you want." He told the little girl, ruffling her hair affectionately. It may just be his experience with a multitude of younger siblings, nieces, and nephews speaking, but children were so much easier to get along with than adults.

"Oh, Kageyama, you're here. I've been bugging Shouyou to bring you over again for weeks. The silly boy is embarrassed to introduce you as his boyfriend." Shouyou blushed at her comment, and Tobio glared at his boyfriend.

"You said you were waiting for a good time to tell her."

"Uhh, I was worried about introducing you to my family as my boyfriend?"

"I had to introduce you to everybody with no warning."

"Sorry."

"Whatever, dumbass."

"Don't cuss around Natsu."

"I know. I have 5 younger siblings and 6 nieces and nephews."

"You have a ridiculous amount of siblings."

"You don't have enough."

"Are you two just going to stand there whisper-shouting at each other or are you going to come inside?" The comment from Shouyou's mother snapped the pair out of their argument. Tobio lifted an excited Natsu into his arms, and they walked inside. Once they got to the living room, Tobio put Natsu down, who announced she was going to find her nail polish, and sat down on the couch. Shouyou flopped down beside him, but not before snatching the TV remote off the coffee table.

"What do you wanna watch? We've got an hour or two before dinner is ready." Shouyou was really asking as a formality, the pair had been watching the Show By Rock! anime together and a new episode had aired that day. Shouyou opened the DVR menu and selected the new episode, while Tobio snuggled into his side.

After watching the way too cute musical groups defeat their enemies through the power of music, Tobio tried to convince Shouyou to watch Gatchaman CROWDS. Shouyou was refusing because he hadn’t seen all of the original 70’s anime, and all of the subsequent spinoffs that aired before CROWDS. Tobio, who had seen all of the above, was trying to convince his boyfriend that they weren’t necessary since CROWDS was a sort of AU from the original plot. The pair’s arguing was interrupted when Natsu bounded into the room, arms full of brightly colored nail polish bottles. 

“You guys gotta pick a color!” The little girl proceeded to dump all of the nail polish bottles onto the floor, and spread them out so that they could see all of their options. Shouyou scanned them quickly before snatching up an orange bottle, while Tobio started comparing all of his options to the silver already on his fingernails. After deciding on a light metallic blue, he picked up a bottle of black crackle paint and handed it to Shouyou. 

“Put this on top of the orange. It looks really cool and it’s Karasuno colors.” 

Shouyou glanced at the image on the bottle, and shrugged. Why not. He handed both colors to Natsu, who promptly handed them to Tobio with the instructions to paint Shouyou’s fingers while she did his toes. Shouyou started to protest, but Tobio informed him that he had plenty of experience painting nails. “How do you think I know about crackle polish, dumbass?”

“I dunno? Your sisters or something?”

“Well yeah, but I help them paint their nails all the time.”

“It’s nice to see you’re in touch with your feminine side.”

“Unlike you, Mr. I-don’t-know-what-crackle-nail-polish-is.”

“You’re a weirdo.”

“So are you. But I need to paint your fingernails, so hold still.”

Natsu was already diligently painting on a second coat of the blue on Tobio’s toes, and Tobio grabbed the orange base coat and Shouyou’s calloused hand. After Shouyou’s nails had dried, Tobio attempted to teach him the fine art of nail painting passed down from wise sisters to him, using Natsu as their test subject. The mess that resulted made Tobio cringe, but the Hinata siblings loved it, so he simply took some nail polish remover and cleaned up the paint all over the tips of Natsu’s fingers. By the time her nails had dried, Ms. Hinata was calling them for dinner.

They sat down at the table, where four bowls of steaming stew sat waiting, said the traditional thanks for the food, and started eating. A conversation struck up after Tobio complimented Mrs. Hinata’s cooking skills, and the group chatted about various subjects. Midway through dinner, Hinata's mother asked Kageyama, "You interact so well with Natsu. Do you have any siblings?" 

Kageyama could only reply, "Sixteen." 

"Oh, is your sibling sixteen years old? You must be close since the age gap is so little." Shouyou’s attempts to not laugh resulted in him choking on a chunk of beef in the stew.

"No. I have sixteen siblings." Tobio told her, not even phased by the look on her face. Shouyou coughed out the chunk of beef and burst out laughing. Tobio glared at him, but it could do nothing to stop his giggles.

“Sorry. It’s just that I realized that you have 16 siblings but none of them are actually 16 years old.”

Tobio sat in contemplation for a moment, before joining Shouyou in laughter. 

“Oh, huh. You’re right. That’s really weird.”

Ms. Hinata just stared at the pair of them, uncomprehending.

“S-sixteen? You have sixteen siblings? How did? What?”

“Yeah. There’s seventeen of us in total. I guess Miho, Shiho, and Chiho are all 17. So we do have that.”

“Seventeen children. How do your parents put up with it? How do your parents afford it? How do they all fit in one house?”

“Well, most of the older ones have moved out, but we kind of own an apartment building so everyone over 15 gets their own apartment? Keiko just moved into her new one. It’s kind of a coming of age thing.”

“But how do you afford it?” 

“Uh, my dad comes from old money, plus his paycheck isn't bad. So it’s not really that hard?”

“But, but, how?”

Ms. Hinata’s questions were interrupted by the doorbell. Natsu sprung up to get the door, and Shouyou rushed after her, calling “Don’t open the door for anyone you don’t know!”

“It’s ok, Tobio’s outside, I just have to let him in!”

“WHAT?” Ms. Hinata looked frantic. Tobio was sitting across from her.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably just my twin, Akio.” Tobio stood up and went to the front door, where he could see Akio peering in through the nearby window, worried face on, and phone in hand. Behind Akio, his mother was pacing worriedly, and Arata was watching both of them. When Natsu opened the door, Akio barreled in and wrapped his brother in a bear hug.

“What the hel-eck?” Tobio was accustomed to unexpected hugs from his twin, but Akio was crushing his bones.

“Dude, you didn’t pick up the phone. I called you like 8 times. Mom was worried. I thought you might have fallen off a bridge following a volleyball.”

“I’m not that stupid. I would follow it down the river till it washed up.” 

“Tobio please. You almost gave mom a heart attack when I brought that up because we all know that you _ are _ that stupid"

This was the point when their mother decided to step into the conversation. “ _ Akio _ , I taught you better than to be so rude to your brother. Apologize.”

“ _ Fiiinnnneee.  _ Sorry Tobio. But seriously, why didn’t you answer your phone? We were worried.”

Shouyou jumped into the conversation at this point to explain why Tobio’s phone hadn’t been answered. 

“Well, you see, Akio, we were watching watching Show By Rock!, which is totally adorable and you should watch it, and then Tobio was trying to convince me to watch Gatchaman CROWDS but I don’t wanna see it until I see all the older versions of Gatchaman, and  _ then  _ Natsu got us to paint our nails, and then we had dinner, and then you rung the doorbell, so we were super busy.”

“Plus, I forgot to turn it back on after practice.”

“Please remember to turn on your phone, Tobio.” This request was accompanied by a sinister smile from his mother, one that could put Tobio’s to shame.

At that moment, another face appeared in the doorway. Mrs. Hinata glanced at the twins and Shouyou bickering, then at Natsu, who had noticed Arata and was gesturing animatedly at him, and finally at the woman trying to placate the trio of teenage boys. As soon as she noticed the other mother, she paused in her endeavor to greet her.

”You must be Shouyou’s mother. I’m Tobio’s mother, Kageyama Kiyomi. Sorry for all this, Tobio didn’t answer his phone and Akio got us all worried. He insisted we drive here.”

“Hinata Shizuka. It’s not a problem, we were just finishing up dinner. Would you like to come sit down for a bit? It would be nice to meet the mother of the boy my Shouyou’s so excited about.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind? I wouldn’t want to intrude more than Akio already has.” 

“Oh no, it’s no bother, I’m sure the boys will want to chat for a while, and it seems Natsu has taken a liking to your little boy.”

And this was how a small fraction of the Kageyama family met the majority of the Hinata Family. Tobio and Shouyou regretted the day they let their mothers meet. Arata and Natsu did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Crackle nail polish is my favorite thing of all time. It’s super cool. I totally didn’t inspire myself mid-writing to attempt to find black crackle in my collection and disappoint myself with only silver sparkly ones and then go out shopping to find it and being disappointed in walmart and michaels for not having it. And then end up attempting to do my toes with orange base and the silver crackle. But the orange polish was weird and really crappy so i just acetoned my feet and read a fic. That didn’t happen, what are you talking about?


End file.
